The Creators
The creators are a group of Angels that has created the Nether and the Mortal Realm. They also use their advance magic to create History Before Creations The angels lived in the Ethereal an uncountable time. They were the only realm at the time. But as their immortal lives get on most of them gotten bored. Everything was too perfect. So Tynia and a few other angels that were very advanced in magic decided to fix thieir boredom. Creating the Nether Realm and Demons The creators studied and created magic that will be able to create an entire new realm and also create sentient life. Tynia, Abus, and Zultia then started work on a realm. The three of them tried to design it based on the perfections of the Ethereal but it was not succesful. Instead was a endless vast of dry land with pools of magma. The people they attempt to create were going to be mere copies of Angels but that also ended in failure and all that did was ended up creating demons. This was proven to be the their first failure but Zultia wanted to keep it and see what would happen. Creating the Mortal Realm After the failure of the Nether Realm the creators grew to eight members. They then reattempt to create a realm but instead designed it so it is not a copy of the Ethereal. They performed it and they created the Mortal Realm. This time it actually went according to plan and they manage to create a realm that has lands and oceans and not the hellish landscape of the Nether Region. So the creators then started to create mortal life. This time with the rule that they should not attempt to create Angels. There were many trials and errors. Some creatures are failures. Eventually Luna created the Elves and put them on their own contintent. The Elves were not mortal but were able to live long lives they also have natural magical abilities. This eventually gave inspiration for other creators. Athar created the Dwarves and was very curious on how the Dwarves were able adopt and live underground yet eventually be able to build a huge castle above ground. Abus then invent the Orks and but them on the northern part of the other continent. The Orks were inspired by a group of demons he witness while studying the Nether. Eventually Ava created humans, At first she wanted to have some fun and created Mer-men and Centaurs. But eventually she created humans. She made them intentionally flawed. They have a shorter life span compare to the Elves and Dwarves and they have no strong magical abilities yet. They can learn magic. Umos Uprising Umos, one of the creators, realizes that they are potentially gods. He grew power hungry and then claimed that he will be the King of both the Ethereal and the other realms. The other creators have a problem with it at first. There was also the discussion if Angels should colonize the Mortal Realm. Tynia, who was leader of the creators, had a huge problem stating that they can't play god and dominate the mortals. The argument got heated until Umos stabs Tynia and kills him. Umos then declare himself King of the Ethereal and other realms. He then created the Empty Throne, a glass throne fill with emptiness. The other creators had a problem with this but could not act because Umos had an army. Angel-Demon war The demons of the nether were aware of their creators and counterparts and wanted to kill them and take over the Ethereal. One day Umos sent Abus to investigate the Nether. Abus went down to the Nether himself. There he saw a massive demon army and he realize they are trying to access the Ethereal and are succedding. He came back and theorize that because they are fail copies of Angels they must have some access to the Ethereal. Umos then claimed that they'll crush the demons since they can't evaporate them for them being their equals. An angel army was built up but there was not much angels to have an army. To solve this problem Umos suggests they use people of the Mortal Realm. The creators disagreed but eventually Iuna suggest they use the Elves because they have began to colonize other continents. Also they are magically the most powerful of the Mortal Real. So the creators took the main Elven continent and transported it to its own realm. Then Iuna, disguised as an Elven god, came down to that realm and call them to war. The elves agree and they joined the Angels. The Elves and Angels went to the Nether through the portals and they fought the demons in a great battle. Alot of Elves and Angels died but so did many demons. Abus dies in the battle by his own creation. Iuna then dies as a sacrifice so her Elves can escape to their realm. The battle raps up with the demons numbered down but so are a good portion of Angels. Santiel Living with Humans After the war the Angels strength were lower. Umos still had a tight grip on the Empty Throne yet many want him off. But there was a problem with the Mortal Realm. Giants were roaming the continents with Humans and were eating and killing a good portion of them. Ava who loved humans so much could not bear it. So she sent down her apprentice Santiel to help out. Santiel landed in the Mortal Realm somewhere in modern day Alveran. There he would travel around and use his magic to help the humans out. Eventually he decided the best way to do this was to introduce magic to the humans. This unitentionally led to the death of all giants. Umos was pissed and he exiled Santiel to stay with the human world and labeled him a fallen angel. Then he order Zultia to come up with a solution. Zultia created vamparism a way to help limit human expansion yet not extinct them at the same time. Once the disease start to infect some of the humans Ava found out and was pissed. She confornted Zultia and he confess with some guilt. Ava lost control and she killed Zultia in anger. She also found out that the religion the Alvernians were worshiping are based of Umos. Umos had Ava arrested and then sentence her to death. Uarae's Rebellion Uarae had enough and he begin to plot to get his brother off of the Empty Throne. Eventually Uarae manage to form a small army of angels with his apprentince Pahaliah and Athar at the head. They then charge the throne and a big battle occurs. Umos and Athat fights until Umos stabs Athar in the heart. Uarae and Umos then have an epic battle that eventually jumped through multiple realms even affecting the mortal realm creating the Independent Islands. Eventually Umos manages to push Uarae in the Nether and then permentatly close the the portal tot he Nether from the Ethereal. Uarae is then tortured to death by the Demons there. Pahaliah then fights Umos and then manages to bring in a killing blow but during this blow Umos manages to cast a spell but instead it sealed Pahaliah and have her fall down to the Mortal Realm in the mountains. She wouldn't be disovered until thousands years. Umos then dies on the Empty Throne as the last of the creators. Aftermath of Creators No one was set to rule and there were only a few angels left. So they decided to keep the empty throne empty and disband Umos's Kingdom. Some went to Earth and others went to fight demons. Pahaliah is eventually awaken by Seraxes and she plots her way back to the Ethereal. She is planning on rebooing her race then collapse the other realms stating " It was a mistake to play god" Members There were 8 creators and all have either died out in some way. * Tynia - The leader and the designer of the other realms. Stabbed by Umos * Iuna - Created the Elves and the original Elven continent. Dies making sure her Elves make it to their realm. * Abus - Helped created the Nether and Demons. Created Orks. Dies in war with Demons. * Umos - The Creator that killed Tynia and he ruled the Ethereal as the Ruler. With his god complex he created the persona of Doremis God of Life and the religion humans worship. Pahaliah kills him. * Uarae - Brother of Umos and helped plot the death of Umos. He is sent to the Nether where he died from torture from the demons * Athar - Created Dwarves. Killed fighting Umos. * Zultia - Designed Vampirism to counteract the rise of Humanity. Ava who loved humanity killed him in anger * Ava - She created humans, centaurs, and Mermen. She was in on sending Santiel to introduce magic to humans so they can fight back against the Giants. She was later sentence to death by Umos after she killed Category:Angels Category:Race